Oh, Henry
Oh, Henry is the 8th issue of the Charmed comic series published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary Rennek the Darklighter is still on his Whitelighter-killing spree in order to collect their abilities when a seemingly homeless innocent teen in San Francisco falls victim to a stray arrow. The pregnant teen is dead, but Paige manages to save the girl's baby by orbing the child out of the body immediately. Neena finally reveals herself to The Charmed Ones while taking on an Elder directly on the Golden Gate Bridge. During the battle, Neena sends Piper into the dimension that she sent the Angel of Destiny into in Charmed Lives. Phoebe and Paige want to stay to fight the stranger and rescue their sister, but Leo forces them to flee. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Henry Mitchell Returning *Henry Mitchell Jr. *Rennek *Horned Demon * Neena *Kyle Brody Non-Speaking *Tamora and Kat Mitchell Introduced *Henry Mitchell Jr.'s Biological Mother Mentioned * Bob Cowan * Brent * The Source of All Evil * Hogan Magical Notes Powers *'Fire Throwing' - Used by Neena to attack The Charmed Ones. *'Molecular Immobilization' - Used by Piper to freeze a flying demon. *'Orbing' - Type of Teleportation used by Paige and The Elders. *'Healing' - Used by Paige, but failed to heal a pregnant teenager because she was already dead. *'Remote Orbing' - Used by Paige to orb the baby out of the pregnant teenager. She also tried but failed to orb Piper to her. *'Levitation' - Used by Phoebe to levitate herself and dodge Neena's Portal Creation power. *'Black Orbing' - Type of Teleportation used by Rennek. *'Power Absorption' - Used by Neena to steal the Elder Kyle's powers. *'Flight' - Type of Transportation used by Banshees and other Demons. *'Electrokinesis' - Used by The Elders to fight off Neena's army of demons, and by the Horned Demon to fight Phoebe and Piper. *'Portal Creation' - Used by Neena to send Piper into a different realm. Notes and Trivia phone.]] * The title of this issue is a pun on the pseudonym of American writer "O.Henry'", famous for his twist/surprise endings. * This is the third issue to feature an individual Charmed One and another character. The first was issue #6, which featured Phoebe and Cal Greene. The second was issue #7, which featured Piper and Leo. And this issue features Paige and Henry Jr. * This issues title could be referring to either Henry Mitchell, Paige's husband, or Henry Mitchell Jr., Paige and Henry's third child. * A picture of a triquetra can be seen on Paige's cell phone as her wallpaper or it may be the Caller ID photo for the Manor. * "Oh, Henry" is also the name of a chocolate bar. * It is revealed that Neena is the first witch. * Kyle Brody, who appeared in the previous comic, is killed again in this one. It's also the second time that Paige witnesses his death. * While attacking the Elders on the Golden Gate Bridge, Neena says "Fly my Pretties", a reference to "The Wizard of Oz". However, the line is not actually in the movie. Phoebe also comments on the bad Wicked Witch impression. * Henry reveals Paige's pregnancy was unexpected. * In this issue, Piper says that they'll have to distract "that big scary demon". This is identical to what she says in "Hell Hath No Fury", where she referred to the Kevmay in the same way. * The cover is based on a Season 6 Promo shot. Normal rose black03.jpg 326px-Issue 8 cover a.jpg Gallery Covers cover oh henry.jpg 326px-Issue_8_cover_a.jpg Comic_Cover_Issue_8_B.jpg 326px-Issue_8_cover_b.jpg charm08c.jpg Previews Sans titre a2.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_1.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_2.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_3.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_4.jpg 416px-Issue_8_preview_5.jpg Try Out Pages Tryout_page_reno_maniquis_page_1.jpg Tryout_page_reno_maniquis_page_2.jpg Tryout_page_reno_maniquis_page_3.jpg Tryout_page_reno_maniquis_page_4.jpg External links Reviews *Adam Reisinger * FanDomania Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2